


Sickeningly Sweet Terms of Endearment

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Emile has a patient coming in in just minutes, but Remy won't leave his office until he's called Emile every cute name he can think off and kissed him at least two dozen times.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Sickeningly Sweet Terms of Endearment

"Remy-" Emile sighed, pushing up his glasses. He was trying not to smile and failing horribly. "You've really got to leave- I have a patient coming in soon and-"

"Who is it?" Asked Remy. He was sitting in Emile's chair and sipping on the largest Starbuck cup that Emile had ever seen.

"Roman." Emile said tiredly. He loved his boyfriend more than anything, but sometimes he could be just a tad too clingy by cutting in on his time with his patients. He stepped over to Remy in an attempt to rouse him from his seat. "Now-"

"Aw shit," Remy quickly pulled Emile down into his lap, grinning and somehow managing to keep a hand on his coffee. "You really care about Roman more than you do me?"

A blush pooled in Emile's cheeks as he struggled feebly in Remy's grip, "You know that's not true," He said. "But I really have to get ready- He's my last appointment today and I  _ promise  _ once his session is over, then we'll be able to cuddle."

With that Remy pouted, something he was getting  _ too  _ good at in Emile's opinion. He had already sent a wobble through Emile but when he pushed up his sunglasses to give Emile the very best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen- well his heart nearly stopped. "Really sugar?" Remy asked slowly. His hand snaking around Emile's waist. "I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because you were asleep this afternoon when I left for my first appointment," Emile rolled his eyes, not even bothering to stop his smile anymore. He put a hand on Remy's shoulder, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "An hour, that's all that I ask."

"Aw, baby," Purred Remy. He looked at the closed door of his boyfriend's office. "How about I stay with you until he comes?" He smiled innocently- or at least as innocently as he could, which was still rather cheekily. "Then I swear I'll be out of your hair."

"I don't know," Emile started, pushing up his glasses. "There were a few papers I had to put together…" 

"Pretty please?" Remy stole a quick kiss then licked his lips. "With those little sugar bitches on top?"

Snorting out a laugh, Emile quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "You mean, 'sprinkles'?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah those little sugar bitches!"

Emile rolled his eyes, "Remy-"

"I'll be extra good, I swear it." Insisted Remy, he nodded and his sunglasses fell back into place with a small  _ clunk.  _ "C'mon, Emile, baby, honey, you wouldn't leave me high and dry and all alone without at least a few parting kisses?"

The already present blush in Emile's cheeks flared up again, "You do know that my next appointment is in-" He looked down at his Mickey Mouse watch. "Like five minutes? You really just want to sit in this chair with me for five minutes?"

"Hey, Emily, a lot can happen in five minutes." Remy switched his Starbucks cup into his other hand and took a slow sip. "Now do I have to spend some of this precious five minutes callin' you by every pet name in the books until you agree to let me stay or what?"

When Emile just politely smiled at Remy without saying anything, he looked over the edge of his sunglasses with a small smile. "Damn bitch, and you say I'm an attention whore?"

"What would you call yourself right now, then?" Giggled Emile.

Under his sunglasses Remy rolled his eyes, he stuck out his tongue. "The damn best boyfriend you've ever had is what I'd call myself, sugar." He took another quick sip from his Starbucks and wrapped his arm around Emile's neck. "You gonna disagree with that, honey? Baby? Pecan pie?" He punctuated each pet name with a kiss until Emile was a breathless mess of giggles. "Sunshine? Gummy bear? Sugar drop?" He popped his 'p' on the final name and pressed his forehead against Emile's, smirking as he watched the other catch his breath.

The first thing Emile said after catching his breath was, "Why are most of your pet names food related?" He kissed Remy's nose.

"That's just cause you're a double 'C' snacc, babe!" Remy winked, "Plus I may have skipped lunch."

"Go eat some lunch, you grade A goof," Emile slowly untangled himself from Remy's grip and stood up.

Rolling his eyes, Remy stood up too. "Fine," He grinned, kissing Emile's cheek. "My five minutes up yet?"

Emile looked down at his watch, "You got about 35 seconds. Why? You dying to leave me now?" He teased.

"Nah, sugar." Grinned Remy, "I just wanted to make sure I had enough time." He put down his cup of coffee in Emile's seat, carefully so that it wouldn't fall over.

"Enough time for wh-"

Before Emile could finish his sentence, however, Remy had wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. In just a second, Emile's mind went blank. He couldn't help but smile against the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Remy's cheek.

But just as soon as the kiss started to get good, it ended when Remy pulled away. He was smirking in a way that made Emile want to grab him by the shirt and kiss him again, but before he got that chance, Remy spoke. "Looks like my time is up, boo." He licked his lips, "How about we finish this up after your appointment?" He asked, bending down to grab his Starbucks.

Emile blinked, his mind momentarily lost, "Uh- yeah…" He said softly, "You aren't getting away with this." He threatened, with a shake of his head, smiling.

Remy tsked, "Oh  _ honey, baby, dumplin',"  _ He had on a shit eating grin as he took a few steps back. "I already have!" He blew Emile a kiss then turned around, "Bye boo! See ya later!" He laughed, opening the door to leave. He walked straight past a puzzled looking Roman who had his hand raised, ready to knock on Emile's door.

"Roman-" Emile squeaked. He pushed up his glasses and tried to force his blush away. "Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've had this idea forever, but it started with Remy calling Emile his 'pecan pie'.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, thank you!!!


End file.
